


Triple-Sided Shenanigans

by HypocriticalPhilosophy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, No Plot for now, Oneshot Interactions/Shinanigans, Other, Platonic Relationships, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader and Fell Bros have known eachother for a while now, fluff and a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypocriticalPhilosophy/pseuds/HypocriticalPhilosophy
Summary: Honestly just one shot ideas of an ambiverted reader having playful, platonic fun with the fell bros.Shenanigans ensued.There may be a plot later once I think of one. Or maybe if you guys suggest any. Warning tho, I am unable to properly tag on mobile. Or I'm just stupid and can't figure out how to do non-serious, personalized tags on mobile. That is also a possibility.





	Triple-Sided Shenanigans

It's a beautiful day outside. Perfect weather with the sun shinning this summer break. The birds are singing... Flowers are blooming... On days like these, kids like you...

"ya ain' goin' win, sweetpea."

Enjoyed staying indoors, playing videogames with your two best friends.

"I would if you didn't cheat!" You shot back in defense, resorting to button mashing the controller in your hands.

"HE'S NOT CHEATING, YOU'RE JUST ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE AT THIS GAME."

Well, with one of your best friends. The other one didn't play many videogames, and even when convinced, you still managed to lose to both of them.

"Pap! I thought you were on my side!" You complained, not taking your eyes off screen in front of you. You and Sans were currently playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl, yourself using Kirby while Sans was playing Wario.

"SINCE WHEN?" Papyrus piped up from behind the couch with a scoff, arms folded as he watched the screen, voice holding a tone of mockery.

"Since-Since--No!" You groaned in dismay, the stock game ending as Sans had knocked you off the stage.

"and i believe that's my fourth win, sweetpea." Sans bragged with a smirk, patting your head as you pouted. Jerk! You gave a half-hearted slap on his sternum, causing him to chuckle. "hey, boss? why don't we play a round?"

Papyrus seemed to contemplate before rolling the eye lights in his sockets. "YES, I GUESS IT WOULD BE PRETTY BORING PLAYING WITH THE INCOMPETENT HUMAN." 

"Hey!" You snap, shooting the tallest of the brothers a glare. He simply looked down at you, smirking with a stare that resembled pity. Ugh! What a jerk! They both are! Though, you remember something that makes you smile. "I know a secret!" You admit with a devilish smile, causing the look of pity to change to curiosity. 

"OH? AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?" Papyrus asks, skeptical of the claim. You giggle with a smile as you notice Sans leaning closer, curious. He looked like he was a little worried, but you brush it off as you suddenly point to Papyrus.

"You sleep with a little bunny nightlight!" You suddenly shout, grinning. Papyrus is oh so intimidating and strong, someone who you wouldn't think to have something so cute! You hear Sans snickering behind you.

"IT'S NOT A NIGHTLIGHT. IT'S A READING LIGHT." Papyrus corrects you calmly, causing you to blink. It so was a nightlight! Does he sit against the wall and read or something!? Besides, it was to dim!

"Nightlight!" You insist, Papyrus shaking hid skull.

"READING LIGHT."

"Nightlight!"

"READING LIGHT. BESIDES, ARN'T YOU THE ONE THAT STILL SLEEPS WITH THAT BUNNY TOY SANS GAVE YOU?" Papyrus asked with a smirk, causing you to flinch. Admittedly, you did. It was cute and soft and the brothers were really scary when you first met them...

"N-No..." You weakly lie, slightly cringing to the stutter that managed to break free. You were planning on taking that secret to your grave. Honestly, you had refused to let go of the stuffed animal for a couple weeks. It helped with social anxiety. "B-Besides, how would you know if I did or not!?" You ask sharply, scooting away from Papyrus slightly, causing you to press against Sans slightly.

"JUST A HUNCH." He insists, though he looked pleased at the reaction you have gave him, if that smirk of victory proved anything. Sans was snickering slightly as he ruffled the hair on your head.

"aww, sweetpea. don't feel so discouraged. it was suppose to be boss's." Sans insists as he wraps his arms around you, though Papyrus simply glares down at him in anger. Honestly, you're glad he didn't start yelling, instead.

You, however, give a smile as you look up to him. "Thank you, Papyrus!" You tell him sincerely, catching him off guard. He slightly readjusts his crossed arms, looking to the side as his cheekbones are slightly tinted.

"I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, DO NOT NEED YOUR THANKS. YOU WERE PITIFUL AND YOUR CRYING WAS ANNOYING." He replies, turning away slightly. You've gotten use to this bluffing tsundere act, pushing it off slightly.

"If you say so, Pap. Would you like it back?" You offer. You hoped he declined. It was soft and made you feel a little safer at night... He looked to you silently, as if debating on your offer.

"I APPRECIATE THE OFFER, HUMAN, BUT I DON'T NEED IT. NOT AS MUCH AS YOU DO, ANYWAYS." He teases with a smirk, patting your head mockingly. You pouted to the comment, but stayed quiet.

" 'ey boss. we gonna play or what?" Sans asked, holding out the controller for Papyrus to grab. You decide to get up and go to the kitchen, wanting a snack anyways. Maybe they had some cinnamon bunnies still. Papyrus didn't like them around, but he always kept a few for you. He's nice, if you take out his occasional ego.

They both are quite nice, really. Less scary than when you first met them, and less scary than some humans. That's for sure. You were a common victim of bullying. Not by random strangers, but by those you had considered your friends. 

Your friends had invited you to the park to hang out and have a picnic, though when you got there, you didn't see them til a few moments to late. One of them had took your wallet and phone, while the other shoved you into the pond. The ones watching had been recording the whole affair, though the part that probably hurt the worst was the names.

Sure, sicks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me. But you know what? That saying can be a complete liar depending on the person. They might not physically hurt, but it can emotionally. The people who you had thought were your friends since middle school had basically disowned you.

Papyrus and Sans, having been heading home after their shopping trip, had been passing by and watched from the distance silently. You're not sure what caused them to step in, but they did. And you were quite grateful, to say the least. Sans had managed to retrieve your phone and wallet, along with their phones, as Papyrus helped you up and scolded who use to be your friends.

Once it was just you and the skeletons, you realized how scary they looked. Sharp teeth with red eyes. You think you had broke into another round of crying. The next thing you know, a white mass had been stuffed into your face. A white bunny. It was soft and quite cute, and big enough where you could hide your face behind it. You had refused to let go of it for weeks.

After a few more run-ins with the brothers, you guys started to get closer. It slightly surprised you that you've known them for half a year now. It made you feel bad that you barely knew much about the brothers...

"THERE WENT THAT WINNING STREAK." You heard Papyrus comment, poking your head into the living room to see Ganondorf last standing. You watched as Sans quickly started another game, trying to catch Papyrus off guard. You think you hear something from Sans about a bet, yet you can't catch it all. "HA! IF YOU BEAT ME, THEN I WILL CONSIDER SUCH A THING."

"you're on." Sans taunts, causing you to giggle slightly. Even though Papyrus insisted he disliked video games because they made you lazy, he was quite competitive. You wonder what the bet was, though..

**Author's Note:**

> hypocriticalphilosophy.tumblr.com
> 
> Kofi? ÓvÒ  
> https://ko-fi.com/F2F4CRQ2


End file.
